A night in the inn
by Narcotik
Summary: A night spent in an inn makes a change from the Lemurian ship. There's one person in Felix's group who just can't get used to solid ground, unless that... Shounen ai, Felix x Piers.


... OK, I don't speak reaaaaally well english, so, even if I wanted to translate my fic, I don't think the result is good or not. I think not. But I had to do it.  
Aaah, I wanted to write a Felix/Piers fic (yep, Piers is the uke), probably because of Golden Sun III which is gonna bring out on Nintendo DS. I want to play again, it was a wonderful game.

Disclaimer : Golden sun belongs to Camelot, not to me.

---

Piers tossed and turned again.

Another night to spend in an inn... Certainly beds were much more comfortable than those in his ship, but... he was used to hear the creaking of the bed base, that reassured him and punctuated his sleep. He was used to hear foam breaking against the solid wooden hull, he was used to fall asleep and wake up smelling salty scent of the ocean.

In an inn, there was nothing of it. All was desperately still and smelt of lifeless and uninteresting wood.

The young Lemurian tossed and turned again. And again. Finally he ended up sitting on his bed, gazing at the moonlight through the window of the room.

He never told his friends about it, the fact he loathed the nights in an inn. Because he didn't want to complain, nor draw the intention. Piers had always had a shy nature, even if he turned out to be more courageous during the past few months.

A shape moved in the bed nearby. Of course, Felix was a heavier sleeper than him, because he was used to sleep on solid ground.

_« He's probably sleeping well... »_ The man thought, sighing.

Certainly on his ship the night was rather... different

On his ship there were three beds for five persons.

It didn't bother Jenna neither Sheba to have to sleep in the same bed every night. It was normal the two girls of the band slept in the same cabin.

Kraden made the best of his futon too. It was just near to the door, in the center of the boat so his fragile stomach wasn't mistreated by the waves.

As for them...

A hoarse growl escaped from the mass of blankets below which Felix slept. Piers startled then he lied down again on the bed.

As for them, they slept in the same bed. Enthusiastically.

In the evening the ship pitched on the waves. Felix was the one who wasn't used to sleep at sea and slept fitfully. Piers liked to feel him moving against his back, maybe because it reassured him and because he didn't like loneliness.

Sometimes, the dark-haired man even slipped an arm around his elder's shoulders. Maybe it was unconscious, maybe not. Anyway, Piers loved this feeling. He stayed with Felix, just because he felt good when he was with him.

From time to time, but it was much less frequent, Felix buried his face in turquoise hair... which smelt like the sea.

When the morning came, they avoided talking about it, however their relationship had never changed. Neither better nor worse. They were still friends.

Piers glanced again toward his friend, who was in the far end of the room. Of course, all he could distinguish in the shadowy light was just a pile of thick blankets. He smiled.

When will they go back on the boat ? He couldn't wait... the thought of his friend's warm arms already brought him such a pleasure... almost like excitement.

The floor creaked. Outside, an owl screeched.

Piers was aware of his feelings towards Felix. Nevertheless he thought that he could very likely be at his side without disturbing him if he just stayed a friend.

Lost in thought, the sailor didn't pay attention to the regular, closer and closer creaks of the floor under someone's steps.

It was only when Piers' mattress sagged under a second weight that he noticed something.

A warmth mingled with his under the blanket ; the familiar smell of fresh earth tickled the Mercury Adept's nostrils ; he turned to face his guest. Felix's hair outlined in the darkness, and Piers thought even to see a little smile on his face. He smiled too then he pulled the blanket to them.

« You couldn't sleep alone? »

« No. » Felix's dark voice whispered. « I must admit that I get used to sleep in your bed. May I? »

« ...D...do as you wish. »

Piers turned again to the window, his back to Felix, in the position he usually adopted to sleep ; his friend's arm came around his waist and he pulled the blue-haired man against his body. His other hand brushed against his chest; the Lemurian let out a surprised squeak.

Though he didn't dislike it.

Preferring to keep quiet, he closed his eyes to feel more intensely those delicious, warm hands caressing his bare skin. A hand settled on his belly, while the other stopped on his throat. Felix's face buried in the blue hair.

It seemed that it was the position the brown-haired man chose to spend the night.

Piers were somewhat ill at ease.

« Fe...lix.... » He stammered in a nervous voice.

« Mmh ? » His friend answered without moving.

« Why do you put your head here? »

« ... Because you smell nice. »

... Then after all, it ultimately made no odds. Piers felt good too like this.

Finally the night would be much better than he thought...


End file.
